Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing information from a recording medium, a program used for reproduction, and a recording medium with the program recorded.
Description of the Prior Art
To manage contents recorded in a recording medium, in audio-visual equipment such as CD and DVD players, a method is devised to obtain information from a recording medium itself or network and produce content information. (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-307464, for example).
In recent years there has been a growing use of broadband networks. Besides information in small amounts, there are thus available more and more subtitle information for movie titles and more and more diversified contents such as images and audio.